1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory, and more particularly to a phase-change memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase change memories are non-volatile, have high density, high contrast, high cycling, and low power-consumption, thus, they are an industry semiconductor of choice. Particularly, a phase-change memory with high cell density capable of changing memory states with low current is desirable.
Phase-change materials may exhibit at least two different states, comprising amorphous and crystalline states. Phase-change materials may change from the amorphous to the crystalline state, and back, in response to temperature changes. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. The amorphous state typically involves a more disordered atomic structure, while the crystalline state is an ordered lattice. In general, chalcogenide materials have been widely used in various optical recording media.
The resistance of the phase-change material varies according to whether the phase-change material is in a crystalline state or an amorphous state. In detail, the phase-change material exhibits greater resistance when it is in an amorphous state than when it is in a crystalline state. Therefore, data can be read as logic “0” or logic “1” by detecting current flowing through the phase-change memory when a predetermined voltage applied. That is, data can be stored in a digital form, logic “0” or logic “1”, without accumulation of electric charge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,031,287 and 6,797,978 disclose horizontal phase-change memory with reduced phase-change material contact area and sufficient current density.